halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Heart of Darkness/Chapter 8
Chapter 8- Undying Truth Covenant Battlestation Undying Truth, Unknown System Thantarus took several steps into the control room before he was noticed. He quickly kneeled. “Ah, chieftain, you made it. Our engineers have recovered some very important information, or so it would seem to be to the humans, and the remains of one of our ship’s logs from the battle above their home world shortly before the prophet Truth arrived there.” Thantarus knew what the hierarch was talking about. The battle of Earth had been a bloody one, and surprisingly ended with a human victory overall. But news of this planet made him even more curious. Another home world? It cannot be. Thantarus began pondering about this planet, before the prophet spoke again. “With the deaths of Truth, Mercy and Regret, and our failure to destroy the humans, I am taking control of our path to the great journey. You, chieftain, will command my fleets of hundreds, and we can rebuild our Covenant, and follow the path once more. But to do this, we will need to wipe out all the insignificant vermin that stain this galaxy. You, Thantarus, new Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, will lead this almighty cleansing, and it starts on this new world, known as Vladmire IV.” Thantarus looked up to the San Shyuum. The new chieftain of the Jiralhanae? He was the new leader of the Jiralhanae. He remembered the previous chieftain, Tartarus, who had died under the hands of the Arbiter. “Thank you, your honor. I will not fail you.” Thantarus said. “Now, go, lead our armies across the galaxy, and wipe out the vermin that infests it!” Thantarus stood before the prophet of Vengeance, before turning round, and walking out of the control room. He hurried to the great armoury, where he would receive his hammer and armor. Upon entering, he was greeted by several honor guards, one of which was carrying his armor. The guard placed the armor onto Thantarus, before handing him his hammer, the Fist of Rukt, the long-lasting hammer of the Jiralhanae. He stood up after having the armor put on, and left the armoury, with honor guards trailing a few meters behind him. He boarded his phantom, and it left ‘Undying Truth’, out towards one of the 3 massive fleets that were stationed around the mighty battlestation. As the phantom docked with Darkest Omen, the lead assault carrier in the fleet of Heavenly Tragedy, Thantarus hurried to the bridge, the honor guards still behind him. He reached the bridge, where he placed his hammer down, and it lifted into place onto a weapon holder. He took a step over towards a Jiralhanae officer who was sat in a chair. “Open fleet communications.” His voice bellowed across the bridge, as the officer quickly tapped several panels. “Yes, your honor.” Suddenly, part of the chieftain’s chair popped up, which appeared to be a sort of speaker. Thantarus cleared his throat. “Brothers of the Covenant, I call upon you. The failure of the prophet of Truth has led us to hiding across the galaxy, fleeing the weak humans who oppose dare oppose the Journey and the will of the gods. They have now allied themselves with the heretic Sangheili, who also dare to. Our great Covenant cannot...and will not fall to these vermin. Prepare, warriors, for the next cleansing of the galaxy has barely begun. Onward to victory!” Over every ship, battle cries could be heard echoing through the corridors and hangers. There was a flash of light, and suddenly, one by one, the sleek sliver vessels disappeared into bright blue flashes, until only the Battlestation, Undying Truth was left. “Vengeance, do you really believe he can lead us through what not even the Prophet Truth could do?” said Taming, as he turned to face the new temporary leader of the Covenant. “He shows no weaknesses, but he does possess them. I can see it in his eyes” said Sentence. “Do not worry, he is more than capable of following the path, lest he become what he is sought to destroy...” replied Vengeance, before turning to one of the Jiralhanae officers. “Take us there.” ---- Day 1, Operation: NEW HOME LOST Orbit of Vladmire IV, onboard UNSC Mivon Admiral Mivon looked out the viewport of the bridge down at the planet. He had sent down almost all of the fleet's forces including the majority of their aircraft to support them in the ground assault. A shout came from across the bridge, and Mivon turned sharply. "Sir, unknown contacts are arriving via slipspace on the verge of the fleet." shouted the young naval officer, who looked horrified at the hundreds of slipspace ruptures appearing. Mivon ran to the viewport and took a look towards the edge of their assault force. Hundreds of slipspace ruptures were there now, and suddenly a huge one appeared just short of the others. Suddenly the darkness of space was filled with light as the slipspace portals began to burst into sleek, sliver spacecraft, coated with purple and blue plasma lines as they barrelled forwards into the assault force. The first assault carrier collided dead on with a cruiser, blowing straight through it into a frigate. As more and more ships appeared, there was a blinding flash as the giant portal erupted, forming a massive battlestation. Admiral Mivon stood completely still, shocked and horrified at the sight. The entire bridge crew stopped working for several seconds to look, before the comms officer spoke. "Sir, what should we do?" he said helplessly. The admiral was speechless. How could the covenant have formed such as force in mere weeks after the end of the war?. He turned to the bridge crew. All eyes were on him now. He could save these men and women's lives, or let them die fighting. "Send the call...we're leaving." *Admiral Terrance Hood, 2553* "A hero may die, Worlds may fall, but humanity will live on" Characters |} ---- Chapters Chapter 1 - Chapter 2 - Chapter 3 - Chapter 4 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 7 - Chapter 8 - Chapter 9 - Chapter 10 - Chapter 11 - Chapter 12 - Chapter 13 - Chapter 14 - Chapter 15 - Chapter 16 - Chapter 17 - Chapter 18 - Chapter 19 - Chapter 20 - Chapter 21 - Chapter 22 - Chapter 23 - Chapter 24 - Chapter 25 - Chapter 26 - Chapter 27 - Chapter 28 - Chapter 29 - Chapter 30 - Chapter 31 - Chapter 32 - Chapter 33 - Chapter 34 - Chapter 35 - Chapter 36 - Chapter 37 - Chapter 38 - Chapter 39 - Chapter 40 ---- |}